Ainda me amará na manhã seguinte?
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: Distância era tudo que os separava, mas o amor ainda existia. Um reencontro e uma dúvida: "Ainda me amará na manhã seguinte?" Bella x Edward. Meio de Lua Nova - OneShot.


**Olá, queridos (as) =)**

**Essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Twilight, espero não decepcioná-los... muito. Fiz essa como um presente para uma amiga muito especial de presente =)**

**Espero reviews, por favoor!**

**Beijos =***

**Nina!**

**N/A: Em breve postarei essa fanfic em inglês =) **

**N/A: ² As partes em **_itálico_** são trilhas sonoras. Peço pra quem puder ouvir, ouça, dá um clima a mais para a fic =P Não consegui colocar html aqui, então ficou pela metade o link. Todos eles são do y o u t u b e . c o m . Só adicionar isso, sem espaços, e o restante que já está lá =)**

* * *

**(Bella)**

_(Clair de Lune - Debussy_

_/watch?v=LlvUepMa3br1o)_

Dois anos. 730 dias. 17520 horas. 1051200 minutos.

Não era muito difícil contar. Hoje fazia exatamente dois anos que Edward partiu e me deixou naquela floresta, sozinha. Nesse meio tempo muita coisa aconteceu, mas parecia que a ferida aberta no meu peito jamais se fecharia. Eu estava me auto-destruindo, estava destinada a morrer por amor. Por saudade...

Defini que antes de morrer faria alguém feliz, e na insanidade do momento aceitei noivar-me com Jacob Black. A data do casamento não estava marcada, não deixaria Jacob ser viúvo, preferia que as coisas não chegassem a esse ponto... mas a ferida doía mais a cada vez que ouvia ele falar meu suposto futuro nome; Isabella Black.

Preto talvez fosse exatamente a definição perfeita pra minha vida agora; escuridão. Não via mais a luz do mármore da sua pele, ou o brilho que ela tinha no sol, como um milhão de pedras lapidadas perfeitamente para agradar os olhos que presenciassem tal fato.

Os olhos dourados, os cílios enormes, o cabelo bagunçado perfeito...

Abracei meu próprio corpo, sentando na cama com aflição. Era madrugada e eu havia tido um sonho, não era um pesadelo, mas era perturbador.

Sonhei que Edward aparecia pela porta sorrindo, e no fundo eu podia ouvir claramente as notas de Clair de Lune - Debussy. Ele então me puxava e dançava comigo pela sala da enorme mansão dos Cullen, rodopiando, enquanto o sol entrava pelas enormes janelas. Dançávamos uma valsa perfeita, eu podia ouvir claramente o som da sua felicidade e os seus perfeitos dentes à mostra para mim. As mãos firmes na minha cintura, meu vestido esvoaçava pelas nossas pernas e minhas mãos repousavam nos ombros perfeitos gelados cobertos por um paletó.

De repente ele me rodopiava, soltando-me dos braços dele e outros braços me envolviam; braços bronzeados e bem maiores; Jacob.

Meus olhos mergulhados em aflição procuravam Edward pela sala, vendo-o andar até a porta, de costas para mim. Soltei-me dos braços de Jacob e corri atrás dele, mas os braços me prenderam de novo.

Gritei em desgraça, sentindo as lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto enquanto Edward se afastava mais de mim.

O ar faltou-me nesse exato momento, quando acordei. Olhei para meu lado e vi Jacob dormindo um sono muito pesado enquanto roncava regularmente. Joguei minhas pernas pra fora da cama e afundei meu rosto no meio das minhas mãos, sentindo um choro silencioso vir. As grossas lágrimas molhavam minhas mãos, aquele sonho era real e significativo demais. Peguei meu travesseiro e meu cobertor, descendo as escadas da casa de Jacob, encontrando um sofá vazio. Billy morava logo ao lado.

Joguei o travesseiro no sofá, sentindo o couro frio em contato à minha pele, o choro ainda era incessante. Abracei minhas pernas, me encolhendo no sofá até a hora em que o cansaço me venceu e eu voltei a dormir.

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei mais cedo que Jacob, vendo que o sol coberto pelas nuvens de Forks ainda estava baixo, provando ser muito cedo.

Andei pela casa ainda mergulhada em sombras, procurando o interruptor da cozinha. Quando encontrei e pressionei-o para baixo, estanquei no chão, sentindo que desmaiaria; Impossível...

"Alice?!" Minhas palavras saíram chocadas, minha visão estava escura e meu coração disparou. Minha respiração aumentou e eu senti minhas pernas bambearam. O chão fugiu e logo os braços frios de Jasper e de Alice me envolverem para que eu não chocasse contra o granito gelado.

"Bella? Bella, querida, se acalme." Alice pediu, aflita. O casal sentou-me no balcão da cozinha, me segurando na posição. Jasper baixou um pouco minha cabeça, fazendo meu sangue voltar ao topo do meu corpo e eu ver que eu não estava mais sonhando. Eles realmente estavam ali.

"Melhor?" Jasper indagou, levantando meu rosto novamente. Encarei os olhos dourados e as peles de mármore, não havia dúvida, eram eles mesmos.

"Acho que sim." Confirmei, balançando o rosto. Não me despedi de ninguém quando Edward partiu, junto aos Cullens. Sentia saudades de cada um deles, até mesmo de Rosalie, ou das piadas incessantes de Emmett...

"Você está magra e abatida, Bella. Jacob não cuida de você?" Alice cruzou os braços no peito, fazendo rugas na perfeita pele, colocando uma boa dose de desdém na voz.

"Edward está aqui?" Disparei de uma vez, sentindo meu sangue fugir da cabeça novamente só de pensar nele. Coloquei as costas da minha mão contra minha testa, fechando os olhos. As mãos geladas me firmaram contra o balcão temendo que eu caísse de lá. Em um instante abri os olhos novamente, recuperando os sentidos de vez. Eu tinha de ser forte...

"Bella... precisamos conversar." Alice colocou os contornos da boca para baixo, passando a mão fria pelo meu braço como consolo. Eu desci do balcão sendo ajudada por dois pares de mãos e caminhei até o sofá da sala, sentando os dois ali.

"Voltamos a Forks porque vimos que algo ruim acontecerá. Até pensamos que Edward poderia estar aqui, mas..." Jasper começou, com a expressão de sempre.

"Vocês não sabem onde ele estão?" Interrompi, aflita. Um nó subiu pela minha garganta, segurando a minha respiração.

"Não, Bella. Edward estava muito deprimido desde que vocês se separaram... Esme estava arrasada; toda a família estava. Então pensei em vir te procurar, diversas vezes, mas ele sempre me impedia, dizendo que você estava vivendo a sua vida. Eu podia ver o seu sofrimento, Bella, ele também podia, mas ele ainda pensa que assim seria melhor. Há alguns dias Edward desapareceu, eu não previ porque foi repentina a decisão dele..." Alice explicou com calma enquanto eu sentia o desespero subir pela minha garganta, fazendo meus sentidos nublarem.

"Ele desapareceu?" Repeti, com a voz falha, ameaçando a chorar. "Você não pode ver pra onde ele foi?"

"Não." Jasper negou, balançando a cabeça. "Alice não pode ver e por isso viemos procurar você. Achávamos que Jacob poderia estar envolvido e por isso não víamos."

Desviei o olhar para o tapete do chão, minha respiração ainda estava irregular. Ouvi pesados passos pela escada e um enorme par de pernas. Jacob parou no meio de lances de escada, passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos. Sua vista se adequou à luz e ele reconheceu Alice e Jasper. Um rosnado subiu pela sua garganta, as mãos começaram a estremecer, e os pêlos do seu braço a se arrepiarem.

"Jacob, é só Alice e Jasper." Levantei-me e fui até a ponta da escada, encarando os olhos negros. "Está tudo bem."

"O que vocês fazem aqui?" O tremor controlou-se e ele continuava a encarar o imóvel casal no sofá.

"Visitar velhos amigos..." Alice afirmou, com uma expressão vazia. Havia um décimo de desafio na voz dela e Jasper se mexeu, desconfortável.

"Eles vieram saber de Edward." Afirmei com certa dificuldade de pronunciar o nome dele. Meu peito ardeu em agonia, e eu passei meus braços em volta de mim, respirando fundo para me recompor.

O olhar de Jacob instantaneamente mudou, desviando para o chão de madeira, arregalando-se um pouco mais. Suas narinas inflaram e eu senti um pouco de remorso no seu olhar, que em poucos instantes desapareceu e ele voltou a encarar os dois vampiros.

"Aqui em nossa casa certamente não está." Ele anunciou grosseiro, descendo as escadas e parando do meu lado.

"Tenho certeza que não." Alice complementou, passando o dedo indicador na horizontal contra seu fino nariz, fazendo uma careta pelo cheiro. "Você fede." Jacob rosnou mais, olhando-a. Jasper passou um dos braços contra a frente do corpo de Alice, protetoramente.

"Alice, se souber algo dele, me procure, por favor." Pedi com um tom de ansiedade na voz, enquanto juntava minhas mãos frente ao meu corpo.

O olhar de Jacob imediatamente despencou ao chão, entristecido, sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida e intensa. Ele apertou seus dedos contra a palma da mão com tanta força que eu diria que deixou marcas nelas.

"Claro, Bella" A vampira mais baixa confirmou, levantando-se, tendo Jasper logo atrás de si. Eu abri a porta e esperei que os dois chegassem, Alice abraçou-me apertado, beijando uma das minhas bochechas. Jasper apenas abriu metade de uma linha de sorriso, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça. "Te vejo em breve" Alice sussurrou próxima a mim.

"Espero" Murmurei de volta, baixando meu olhar. Esperei que os dois passassem e fechei a porta, virando-me e dando de cara com Jacob. Sua testa ainda estava franzida e seu olhar triste, levantei uma mão com menção de passar pelo rosto dele, mas ele recuou.

"Você ainda ama ele, não ama, Bella?" Ele segurou meu pulso no alto com um pequeno grau de força, sem machucar.

"Você sempre soube disso, Jacob, eu nunca vou me curar..." Afirmei, fechando os olhos com força, fazendo uma linha de ruga na minha testa.

"E se ele voltar?" A mão dele se desprendeu do meu pulso e ele contraiu os músculos do rosto, fechando a mandíbula.

"Ele não voltará" Fiz um aceno negativo com a cabeça, baixando o rosto. "Se tivesse que voltar já teria feito nesses dois anos."

Ele ficou calado e eu dei as costas, subindo as escadas. As lágrimas preencheram meus olhos, dificultando mais a minha visão. Entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta, escorregando por ela. Senti uma forte batida contra a parede no andar de baixo, fazendo a mesma tremer de cima abaixo.

_(Fim da trilha sonora)_

* * *

**(Alice)**

Entrei no Volvo de Edward junto a Jasper. Dei uma rápida olhada pra trás e pude ver o sofrimento de Bella pelas minhas visões. Suspirei pesadamente olhando Jasper, que estendeu sua mão à minha, segurando-a com firmeza.

Dirigimos até a casa de Tanya em Denali tão rapidamente que quase não vi o caminho. Jasper abriu a porta e eu saí por ela, atravessando o enorme jardim em um instante, entrando pela porta.

Ouvi uma voz bem familiar e subi as escadas correndo, encontrando Edward e Esme no corredor.

"Você voltou" Eu afirmei, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Por que você foi procurar Bella, Alice?" Ele indagou com fúria na voz enquanto sua expressão estava fria como pedra.

"Bem, eu achei que talvez você pudesse ter ido até Forks e..." Pisquei continuamente, não por necessidade, mas por nervosismo.

"Sim, eu fui." A voz dele me cortou em um instante, preenchendo os cômodos. Fiquei imóvel, olhando-o. "Encontrei Jacob Black e ele está noivo de Bella. Ela..." Ele tomou um pouco de ar, franzindo a testa, entristecido. "Ela está noiva dele; finalmente seguiu sua vida e foi feliz." A voz dele estava amarga, como sempre estava ultimamente. "Exatamente como deveria ser."

"Não, Edward!" Neguei, me exaltando. "Ela não está feliz! Jacob Black não a faz feliz. Ela ama você! Não preciso ser visionária pra saber..." Continuei a argumentar, me aproximando dele.

"Não, Alice!" Ele gritou, levantando as mãos em desespero. "Ela será feliz com Jacob, ela fará uma família com ele..." Ele continuou, enrugando a boca para baixo, como se pudesse chorar. "Vai casar-se, ser mãe, envelhecer e morrer ao lado dele. Assim como estava destinado."

Eu me enfureci, tomei o máximo de ar que pude e me aproximei mais, ficando frente a ele.

"Quer saber, Edward? A sua estupidez matará Bella!" Gritei com toda minha força, chamando a atenção de todos na casa. "Há dois anos queria dizer o que estou disposta a gritar agora, eu havia tido essa visão no dia em que partimos, e ela ainda não mudou: Ela morrerá de desgosto! De tristeza... e eu posso afirmar que será em breve. E será por você!" Continuei a berrar, Jasper segurou meus ombros e me puxou para trás, me afastando de Edward.

A expressão dele estava congelada. Minhas palavras tinham o atingido em cheio, partindo-o ao meio. Doeu mais em mim, então, mas talvez essa fosse a única forma dele enxergar que em breve Bella morreria e ele arranjaria alguma forma de partir com ela.

Esme aproximou-se dele, chorando da forma silenciosa que os vampiros choram, ergueu as duas mãos para tocar o rosto dele, mas ele afastou-se. Ele olhava Jasper me arrastar para outro cômodo por baixo dos longos cílios, a destruição da sua alma pelas minhas palavras estava estampada no rosto dele e eu senti remorso...

Não! Sentiria mais remorso se nunca tivesse dito isso a ele, se não tivesse dado a ele uma chance de ser feliz. Era o destino de Bella morrer, pelos dentes de Edward ou não; era o destino dela.

Eu respirava alto enquanto Jasper me sentava no sofá de um dos quartos do corredor.

Fiquei sentada lá por horas, apenas pensando no que eu poderia ter causado nos sentimentos de Edward. Não consegui sentir arrependimento, mas sim compaixão. Edward tinha uma visão estúpida de tentar mudar o destino de Bella e quanto mais ele fazia isso, mais próxima da morte ela chegava. De repente um clarão de imagens me invadiu e eu fiquei estancada. Edward não estava em meus pensamentos agora, ele estava com raiva de mim e eu não tiro sua razão, mas portanto ele não dividiria essas imagens comigo.

Havia um enorme espaço em branco na visão, e deduzi que fosse um lobisomen. Na seqüência das imagens vi Bella ensangüentada sentada no chão, os olhos piscavam em medo. As feridas passavam pelos seus braços e parte do rosto em linhas.

Eu arregalei meus olhos e Jasper percebeu que eu estava tendo uma visão. Ele aproximou-se de mim em um instante e colocou as mãos em volta do meu rosto.

"O que você vê, Alice?" Os olhos dourados vidraram-se nos meus, encarando-me diretamente.

"Bella..." Sussurrei enquanto as imagens ainda rondavam minha cabeça. Minhas mãos seguraram as de Jasper rapidamente, eu me levantei num salto. "Preciso falar com Edward..." Caminhei até a porta, mas fui logo bloqueada por um par de braços envolvendo minha cintura.

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia agora. Edward está irritado, Alice, ele não te ouvirá." Alertou-me, eu virei para olhar os olhos dele. No instante em que me virei ele pôde ver aflição e medo que eles tinham. Agora era sério, Edward precisava intervir...

"Ele precisa me ouvir." Coloquei ênfase nas palavras esperando que ele me soltasse. "A vida de Bella está em perigo, Jasper, e não demorará a acontecer" Expliquei, franzindo a testa, quando ele finalmente me soltou e eu saí pela porta do quarto.

Encontrei Esme e Carlisle no corredor, na porta do quarto de Edward. Lancei um olhar aos dois, Esme fez menção de me interromper, mas Carlisle segurou-a, fazendo um aceno negativo com a cabeça. Ele compreendia.

Bati na porta duas vezes e entrei, vendo Edward deitado no sofá. Os olhos estavam vazios, olhando pela janela, as mãos estavam caídas ao lado do corpo. A imagem parecia de alguém... morto.

Estremeci e entrei mais no quarto, fechando a porta. Senti que todo o resto da família se aglomerou do lado de fora, inclusive Rosalie e Emmett. Caminhei devagar até o sofá, sentando-me na ponta dele.

"Edward" Chamei num sussurro. Ele sequer me olhou, continuou a olhar as árvores pela janela. "Desculpe-me por ter gritado com você mais cedo." Minha voz estava calma e controlada, vi os dedos dele passarem pelo sofá, apertando o tecido. "Compreendo que esteja com raiva de mim, pela forma que gritei, mas eu quero que você seja feliz..."

"Eu quero que você suma da minha vida, Alice..." Ele finalmente virou o rosto pra me encarar, frio. "Você já causou desastres demais por um dia."

"Não diga isso, Edward." Franzi minha testa, sentindo uma onda de aflição invadir meu corpo.

"Assim será..." Confirmou numa voz firme, inclinando-se para mim. "Eu não tenho mais porque ficar próximo de vocês."

"Nós somos a sua família" Inclinei-me para ele também, encarando os olhos enraivecidos do meu irmão. "Você não pode deixar-se perder assim. Lute pelo que você quer Edward..." Encorajei-o.

"Lutar para quê, Alice? Ter o corpo inerte de Bella em meus braços em breve? Mergulhar-me na desgraça de saber que ela morreu por minha culpa?" A voz dele aumentou e eu senti uma movimentação no corredor, impaciente.

"Eu tive outra visão..." Comecei, falando baixo. Vi ele fazer um aceno negativo com a cabeça e sua expressão contorcer-se.

"Não importa mais..." Ele fechou os olhos, como se pudesse chorar.

"Sim, importa!" Aumentei mais meu tom de voz. "Eu não viria aqui se não fosse importante, é Bella; ela corre risco." Lancei de uma vez, fazendo-o abrir os olhos num salto, me encarando. Comecei a repensar em tudo que vi naquele clarão de imagens e logo ele invadiu a minha mente.

Novamente passou-se a imagem de um espaço em branco e em seguida Bella sentada no chão, coberta de sangue e tremendo de medo. O sangue manchava a parede bege, o carpete de madeira e as roupas que ela utilizava. Mostrei a ele que as roupas que ela tinha na minha visão eram as mesmas que ela vestia hoje esta manhã.

Ele escorregou pelo sofá, segurando meus ombros. "Por que não consigo ver o que fez isso? O que era aquele espaço em branco?" Indagava entre os dentes, me balançando levemente.

"Jacob" Sussurrei, desviando meus olhos para o chão. As mãos dele escorregaram do meu corpo com desgosto, sua boca inclinou-se para baixo com desgosto, ele apoiou-se nos braços e levantou do sofá. Eu fiz o mesmo, nos calcanhares dele.

"Eu quero ir sozinho, Alice, por favor." Ele virou um pouco o rosto por cima dos ombros, me encarando.

"Não deixe que nada de ruim aconteça a ela..." Pedi, colocando uma mão em cima do ombro dele, passando pelo rosto logo em seguida." E nem a você..." Sussurrei, ele abriu uma linha de meio sorriso e colocou a mão sobre a minha.

"Acho que já sou crescido..." Ele tirou a minha mão do ombro dele sutilmente e caminhou até a porta, determinado. Fechei os dedos na mão, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Ele iria atrás da felicidade dele.

Ele caminhou pra fora do quarto, sequer encarou ninguém no corredor e desceu as escadas, pisando fundo. Eu conseguia ver aflição nos olhos dele e raiva também. Ele estava determinado a não deixar Jacob encostar um dedo em Bella.

Ouvi o alto ronco do Volvo e pneus cantando ao deixar a garagem. Saí pelo corredor, vendo todos me encararem. Emmett abriu um largo sorriso.

"Edward tem que mostrar pro cachorro quem é que manda..." Gargalhou, recebendo um leve tapa de Rosalie.

_( Leave out all the Rest – Linkin Park /watch?v=EjyzcRmjjtM__ )_

* * *

**(Bella)**

Depois de algumas horas sentada no chão frio do banheiro, resolvi que devia sair daqui antes que Jacob ligasse para Charlie. Me arrastei até a maçaneta, me apoiando nela pra levantar. Girei a mesma, parando no corredor, uma mão segurou meu braço, fazendo-me saltar.

"Você estava me deixando preocupado." A voz grossa ecoou pelo corredor e banheiro. Eu virei meus olhos pra encarar Jacob, séria.

"Desculpe." Pedi, dando as costas e andando até o quarto. Ele me seguiu.

"Bella, quero marcar a data do casamento." Ele disparou de uma vez, fazendo-me estancar no chão, sentindo meu peso triplicar.

"Por que?" Virei um pouco o rosto para encarar os orbes negros.

"Porque estamos noivos, é natural que marquemos a data do casamento." Ele aproximou-se mais, ficando ao meu lado.

"Não sei, Jacob, acho ainda muito cedo." Expliquei com a voz falha, desviando meu olhar para o chão.

"Você não quer se casar comigo..." As mãos trêmulas dele puxaram meu queixo pra cima. Não era uma pergunta...

"Jacob..." Murmurei, franzindo a testa.

"Admita!" Ele aumentou um pouco o tom da voz, me fazendo dar um salto.

"Eu não quero me casar, Jacob. Não sei se é certo ainda estarmos juntos, talvez você não mereça todo o sofrimento que está por vir..." Balancei minha cabeça, levando as duas mãos aos meus cabelos, desesperada. "Não quero que..."

"Pare Bella!" Ele gritou com todo o ar dos pulmões. "Você ainda tem esperança que ele apareça na sua porta ou na sua janela durante a noite."

"Eu não amo você, Jacob, não da forma que você quer; você já sabia disso." Abracei a mim mesma, sentindo meu peito dividir-se ao meio, minhas mãos tremiam. "Eu não devia ter deixado isso ir tão longe..." Fechei os olhos, respirando alto.

"Bella, saia..." Ele pediu. Seu corpo estremecia dos pés à cabeça, seus pêlos estavam arrepiados e a respiração incrivelmente alta. Eu arregalei os olhos, em choque. Estanquei no chão, vendo Jacob transformar-se num monstro. Comecei a recuar em passos curtos, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Os olhos de lobo me encontraram no quarto, ele mostrou os dentes em desafio, aproximando-se de mim.

* * *

**(Edward)**

Corri o máximo que podia, nem ao menos sentia minhas pernas mais, era como se eu estivesse voando. Estava entrando na reserva dos Quiletute, quebrando todas as regras, só por _ela_. Passei pelas árvores numa velocidade incrível, encontrando a casa de Billy Black; ele não estava lá.

Os gritos que eu estava ouvindo desde a floresta se cessaram. Franzi minhas sobrancelhas, pensando se estava atrasado demais. Aspirei o ar e não senti nenhum vestígio de sangue, só o perfume comum de Bella e o cheiro insuportável de Jacob.

Subi a parede em um instante, parando na janela. Puxei um dos lados da madeira, arrancando um pedaço da mesma.

Pela fresta que fiz, vi um cômodo mal iluminado e Jacob-lobisomen encurralando Bella em uma parede. Minha pele fria ferveu em um instante, arranquei o que sobrou da janela, me preparando para entrar.

No instante em que Jacob saltou em Bella, eu barrei-o. Saltei na lateral do corpo dele com velocidade, jogando nós dois contra uma parede, quebrando-a. Ambos caímos na floresta do fundo da casa, vendo Bella pendurar-se no buraco que havíamos feito no que restou da parede.

O rosto dela empalideceu quando me viu, as pernas dela bambearam e o coração acelerou, como se fosse saltar do pequeno corpo. Ela levou uma das mãos à boca, virando de costas, em menção de descer para nos encontrar.

"Bella!" Gritei, fazendo-a estancar no chão. Ela virou-se para mim. "Corra." Mandei, virando-me para Jacob, que se recuperava da queda.

Ele rosnou para mim, eu podia ouvir nos pensamentos dele que o resto dos lobos estava se aproximando para juntar-se a nós. Não estava com medo afinal...

Ele saltou em cima de mim novamente e eu segurei-o com facilidade, apesar do seu tamanho, os dentes dele estavam a centímetros da minha garganta, e ele fazia esforço pra chegar lá, mas não chegava.

Mostrei todos meus dentes afiados pra ele e curvei-me para frente, fazendo menção de atacá-lo, mas um pensamento próximo me afastou. Outro lobo estava muito perto.

Joguei Jacob longe, vendo um lobisomen cinza cair ao lado dele, ambos rosnando para mim. Em seguida outro do pêlo negro e outro de pêlo marrom.

Rosnei, vendo que eram quatro deles e um de mim. Não seria fácil, mas também não impossível. Virei levemente meu rosto, certificando que o cheiro de Bella ainda estava próximo.

Tranquei meus dentes; será que ela nunca me ouviria?

Precisava ao menos manter-me longe dela caso algo fugisse do controle. Comecei a correr pela floresta adentro, tendo quatro lobos nos meus calcanhares.

Quando estava longe suficiente me virei, encarando quatro pares de olhos enraivecidos contra mim. Jacob liderava o grupo.

Ele soltou um alto uivo, jogando-se contra mim. Eu segurei-o na minha frente e em seguida veio o de pêlo cinza, me atacando pelo lado. Esquivei-me, soltando Jacob.

No momento em que saltei de lado, os quatro me atacaram de uma vez, pisquei em um segundo e nada senti.

Quando reabri meus olhos, Emmett segurava Jacob no ar, Jasper prendia o de pêlo cinza contra uma árvore, Carlisle segurava o de pêlos negros no chão e Rosalie segurava a garganta do marrom.

As mãos de Rosalie começaram a apertar o pescoço do lobo marrom, que uivou em agonia. Carlisle virou o olhar em um instante, encontrando os olhos de Rosalie.

"Já chega, Rosalie, não viemos lutar." Ele soltou o lobo que segurava, ficando à minha frente em um instante, sendo seguido por Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie. "Sam Uley" Chamou, referindo-se ao de pêlos negros. "Quebramos o acordo porque um de vocês colocou um humano em perigo. Isabella Swan"

Jacob soltou um alto rosnado da garganta, lembrando-se do que quase fizera caso eu não interviesse.

"Desde quando vampiros se importam com humanos?" Traduzi o que o de pêlo cinza gritava em sua mente.

"Desde quando a humana é parte da nossa família." Carlisle explicou, desviando o olhar pro outro lobo.

"Retirem-se da reserva agora." Traduzi o que o lobo que Carlisle havia chamado de Sam. "Levem Bella com vocês." Ele ordenou, como se eu não fosse levá-la de qualquer forma.

Jacob mostrou os dentes, visivelmente enraivecido com o pedido de Sam, gritando para ele que não queria que Bella saísse da casa deles. Revirei os olhos pensando na possibilidade de saltar na garganta de Jacob e iniciar aqui uma guerra.

Curvei-me na posição de ataque quando Jacob o mesmo fez, o braço de Carlisle apareceu entre nós dois e Emmett segurou meus ombros.

"Estamos saindo." Carlisle anunciou, dando as costas e me levando no caminho, segurando meus ombros. Nós sumimos em um instante, reaparecendo em frente à casa de Jacob, olhei pela parede quebrada, vendo que Bella não estava mais lá.

"Você a leva contigo?" Carlisle me indagou, com a expressão ainda séria.

"Sim" Afirmei, caminhando em direção à porta.

Abri, andando pela sala da casa ainda mal iluminada. Subi as escadas e encontrei Bella sentada num canto do corredor, abraçada com os próprios joelhos. Andei em passos leves até ela, tocando o braço quente.

Os olhos inundados me olharam nesse exato momento, encontrando o meu rosto muito próximo. Ela jogou os finos braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu os acariciei, aspirando o perfume do cabelo dela enquanto minha garganta queimava em sede. Não importava agora...

Levantei-a do chão frio, passando os braços por baixo dela enquanto ela ainda estava presa ao meu pescoço. Desci as escadas, encontrando minha família lá fora; toda ela. Alice e Esme juntaram-se ao restante com expressões ansiosas.

"Ela está machucada?" Alice disparou, caminhando até nós.

"Não." Neguei, prendendo Bella mais ao meu corpo. "Está apenas assustada."

"Vamos levá-la a nossa casa." Esme pediu, passando uma mão pelo cabelo de Bella.

"Eu já conversei com Charlie..." Alice olhou Bella, que saltou no momento em que ouviu o nome do pai. O rosto pálido saiu da curva do meu pescoço para encontrar o rosto de Alice, à sua frente. "Expliquei que estava levando você à nossa casa, mas não contei nada sobre Jacob. Disse apenas que vocês brigaram e que você precisava ficar um pouco sozinha." Ela sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Bella.

"Obrigada, Alice." Bella agradeceu com a voz falha e sussurrada. O rosto encostou em meu peito de pedra, como se sentisse confortável ali.

Reclinei o banco do Volvo e coloquei Bella ali deitada, passando o cinto de segurança em volta dela. Sentei no banco do motorista e liguei o motor, pousando minha mão em cima da dela.

"Onde está Jacob?" Ela indagou, fazendo minha expressão contorcer-se. Depois de tudo ela ainda estava preocupada com ele. Definitivamente, dois anos não mudaram nada de Bella.

"Está com o restante dos lobos. Ninguém se feriu..." Anunciei, sentindo o corpo dela relaxar. "Carlisle chegou antes." Revirei os olhos com desgosto, Jacob merecia que eu quebrasse alguns de seus ossos, não haveria nada demais...

"Onde você esteve?" Os olhos aflitos encontraram os meus, e eu desviei o olhar. Não queria ter essa conversa agora.

"Você tem que descansar, Bella, em casa conversamos sobre isso." Liguei o motor do carro, dando partida.

"Não" Negou, teimosa. "Eu estou bem, não quero descansar" Insistiu com um aceno rápido negativo e a voz alterada.

"Eu não vou embora até você acordar, Bella." Quase adivinhei seus pensamentos, virando meu olhar para ela. "Teremos muito tempo..."

Ela virou-se de lado no banco, olhando para mim. Segurei sua mão como garantia que estava ali.

Quando chegamos a nossa casa, carreguei Bella até meu quarto, a deitando no sofá colocando um cobertor por cima do corpo dela. Era desconfortável, mas ela estava dormindo muito pesadamente.

Saí do quarto, fechando a porta. Encontrei todos sentados na mesa de jantar, apenas me esperando para começar a "reunião". Me sentei ao lado de Alice, frente à Esme.

"Creio que os Quiletute não vão ficar contentes com nossa visitinha..." Emmett começou com um infeliz comentário.

"Eu não acho que eles farão algo para nos atacar, eles viram que caso Edward não tivesse aparecido, Bella poderia estar morta pelas mãos de Jacob..." Alice colocou as palmas das pequenas mãos contra a mesa, escorregando.

"Eu também acho. De qualquer forma, caso algo tenha de ser refeito, voltamos para Denali." Carlisle sentenciou, olhando para mim.

"E levamos Bella conosco." Completei, fechando meus punhos com a idéia de deixá-la aqui sozinha novamente.

"Caso ela queira." Esme olhou-me diretamente, seu olhar materno me fez relaxar os pulsos, confortável.

"O Uley não estava pensando em iniciar uma guerra. Ele estava decepcionado com a atitude de Jacob." Lembrei de quando a mulher de Sam, Emily, apareceu com cicatrizes por um lado do rosto até o braço. Os motivos eram claros; Sam perdeu o controle com ela, assim como Jacob com Bella.

"Vamos esperar alguns dias para ver o que vai acontecer, depois tomamos uma decisão." Carlisle finalizou aquela curta reunião, e todos, exceto Esme e o próprio Carlisle se levantaram.

Eu subi as escadas novamente, entrando no meu quarto e fechando a porta. Sentei-me no chão, esperando pacientemente que Bella acordasse. Fiquei sentado ao lado dela, ouvindo-a chamar o meu nome repetidas vezes. Segurei sua mão numa tentativa de fazê-la ter certeza de que eu ainda estaria ali quando ela acordasse.

No meio da noite ela despertou, encontrando meu rosto de mármore em sua frente. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso, colocando a mão fina pela minha bochecha até meu maxilar.

"Olá" Cumprimentei num sorriso, abrindo uma linha de sorriso.

Ela sentou-se no sofá e esticou os braços, se espreguiçando. Um gesto típico humano...

A pele dela se arrepiou com o contato do ar frio, o cobertor estava quente assim como o corpo dela. Os olhos castanhos me encararam, já começando a especular milhares de perguntas que eu tinha certeza que ela faria.

"Eu estive fora. Eu estou bem. Não, não pretendo partir de novo. E hoje é dia 16 de julho." Respondi algumas das quais eu tinha certeza que ela perguntaria, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela estreitou os olhos, irritada.

"É mesmo sério sobre a terceira resposta? Quer dizer, sobre você não partir." Os olhos suplicantes dela encararam os meus, me fazendo congelar. Minha expressão ficou séria enquanto eu mantinha uma luta interna entre meu gelado coração e minha mente.

"Não" Neguei, fazendo-a estancar. "Não pretendo partir" Complementei, vendo-a relaxar e aproximar-se da ponta do sofá, passei as mãos pelos joelhos dela, me ajoelhando pra ficar da altura dela sentada. "Não posso viver sem você."

"Eu senti sua falta." Os braços finos circundaram meu pescoço gelado, fazendo-a arrepiar-se pelo choque de temperaturas. Afundei meu nariz no colo dela, aspirando o perfume que tanto senti falta.

"Eu nunca mais vou te abandonar, Bella, eu juro." Com toda sinceridade que me restava, prometi. Subi meu queixo, encarando os olhos dela enquanto aproximava meus frios lábios dos trêmulos dela. Os selei juntos, beijando-a.

Ouvi um fino grito de vitória do corredor e reconheci ser de Alice. Gargalhei em mente, não querendo estragar o momento.

Separei-me dela com relutância apenas para encarar os orbes castanhos. Segurei os braços dela em volta do meu pescoço temendo que ela pudesse me abandonar e sorri, mostrando todos meus dentes. Ela o mesmo fez, apertando mais os braços contra mim, como se adivinhasse o meu medo de separar-me dela.

"Ainda me amará na manhã seguinte?" Ela indagou, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Todas as manhãs da nossa existência." Confirmei, selando nossos lábios mais uma vez.

_Still Love me in the Morning?_

_

* * *

_

**N/a para presenteada:**

Amo vocêêê, Nee-Chan *-*


End file.
